


another gc IT ST fic

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Bill Denbrough, Female Richie Tozier, Male beverly marsh, Multi, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Trans Beverly Marsh, Trans Bill Denbrough, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Mike Wheeler, Trans Richie Tozier, Trans Stanley Uris, bevs name is danny, bills is bailey, demiboy eddie kaspbrack, ftm bev, ftm mike wheeler, ftm stan, get ready, groupchat, mtf bill, mtf richie, richies is rachel, theres alot of trans tags coming up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: A group chat fanfic that maybe one or two people other than myself asked for (that may have a few actual story chapters thrown in when i stuggle to convey a message through the gc format) where most the losers are trans and there are healthy coping mechanisms.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyisthisfrenchguymasturbating](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyisthisfrenchguymasturbating/gifts).



> Actual Mother: Bill (who's name is bailey)  
> Actual Father:Bev (who's name is Danny)  
> Trashmouth:Richie (who's name is Rachel  
> Eds:eddie  
> Stan the Man:stan  
> Wheres the Bee:Mike H  
> haystack:ben  
> theirs a BEE:mike w

**_Chapter 1_ **

_(trashmouth has added Actual father, Actual mother, Eds, haystack, stan the Man, and where’s the Bee to The Lovers Club)_

12:00 july 7th

Trashmouth: sup gays

Actual father: dysphoria is low and mike's crops are thriving.

Actual Mother: georgie was able to braid my hair yesterday, so life's pretty good, we are both wearing space themed clothes.

Eds: my mother sucks

Where’s the Bee: they are at my house petting sheep and my crops are indeed thriving

Stan the Man: my new binder came today and fits extremely well.

Haystack: I just ate cake so I'm happy

Haystack: how has your day been rach?

Trashmouth: pretty good but tomorrow's gonna be good bc my brother and our cousins are coming from Indiana and he and Nancey are both  bringing me some of their old dresses so im p hyped about that

Actual Mother: I had a dream last night where eddie married a woman exactly like their mom

Eds:cursed

Stan the Man: oedipus

Trashmouth: eddipus

Trashmouth: anyways i have to go clean my room so my bro doesnt see it being disgusting tomorrow.

_(Trashmouth went offline)_

 

3:30 pm july 7th

Eds:does anyone want to go get icecream with me?

Trashmouth: i do

Actual Mother:I will take richie and you to get ice cream

Trashmouth: is georgie comin’?

Actual Mother: do you want him to?

Eds: YES

Trashmouth:YES

Actual Mother:then yes, georgie can come

Actual Mother: Okay boys be ready we get to your houses

Eds:ok

Trashmouth:m’kay

 

9:45 pm july 7th

Actual Father: I cant believe you took the children to ice-cream without the rest of us

Trashmouth: eds wan’ned icecream an’ we gotta spend time with georgie

Actual Mother: Rach had a bad day after we talked first and now here we are, watching moana and sitting on my living room floor playing with toy cars

Stan the Man:oh, that reminds me, I have some things I bought for Rachel and Eddie

Actual Mother:Well they are both at my house if you want to come over

Haystack:We could all meet at the denbrough house and have a moviethon?

Trashmouth:yea!

 

~line break~

10:30 am july 8th

Trashmouth:My brother and family are here and now i have more dresses!

Actual Father: so are we all gonna have a hangout with the twins and see rach’s some of rach’s new dresses?

Stan the Man: I am already at her house

Eds: im on my way

Acftual Mother: so am I

Where’s the Bee: im gonna be there in a little bit

Haystack: I have to do dishes first

* * *

 

2:00 pm july 8th

Actual mother: Danny Rach and I have to all where our space clothes tomorrow

Trashmouth: Mike has a space shirt to and says he wants to hang out with us

Trashmouth: also both his significant others will be here tomorow

Trashmouth: after you guys left we were eating lunch and mom looked at mike and nancey and asked “how are you related?” and Nance and I said in unison “hes adopted”

Haystack:wait but isn't nancey still your cousin?

Trashmouth:yeah but it was still funny.

Stan the Man: Why dont you and mike live in the same house again?

Trashmouth: because mom and dad couldnt afford to raise two kids at the time so my aunt karren agreed to take one of us so we could still know each other, only draw back was that they lived, and still live, in indiana.

 

6:00 pm july 8th

Trashmouth:mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Trashmouth:My family is watching killer cl**ns from outerspace and i almost screamed watchin it an’ had ta leave the room an now ‘m preety sure mike is woried an comin up to the room

Actual Mother: You’ll be okay rach, Im gonna come over and we can watch some disney but for now I need you to get off the phone okay?

Trashmouth:M’kay

 

**The lovers club and the toizer twins**

There’s a BEE:do any of you know whats wrong with my sister?

Actual Mother: she doesnt like clowns.

Actual Father: that fear gets expecially bad in july

Eds:you guys were watching a movie about killer clowns

Stan the Man: it scared her real bad.

Actual Mother: Im on my way but could you stay with her until i get there?

There’s a BEE:yeah, sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has just a little bit of normal story format but only at the beginning

**_Chapter 2_ **

Mike slowly climbed the stairs to his sister's room and knocked on the door as he opened it “Hey, you okay?” When he walked in his sister was sitting on her bed in a purple and blue lolita style dress and looked up at him. “ ‘m-’m fine, is baily here yet?” she looked slightly hopeful. “No, but he will be soon.”  She nods “do you wanna watch Meet the Robinsons with me?” Mike smiled and sat on the bed next to his sister. About 13 minutes into the movie Mike’s phone went off.

 

**Mike W, Bailey**

_ B:hey im here can you come let me in? _

_ M: yeah give me a sec rach is laying on my lap _

_ B:ask her if she wants something to drink _

 

Mike Locked his phone and put it back on the bedside table. “Hey Rach, do you want something to drink?” she looked up at him pausing the movie. “Yes please, uhm, we have strawberry an’ banana juice.” Mike noded. “Alright, I'm gonna go get that I’ll be right back.” Rachel maneuvered her head off of mikes lap and started her movie again. Mike slowly climbed down the stares as to make as little noise as possible and opened the front door. “Hay Bailes, she’s upstairs I’m going to get her some juice. Mike got the juice and went upstairs to see the two girls cuddling and watching the movie, Baily mumbling to his sister and typing on her phone.

 

**The Lovers Club**

_ 2:20 pm july 8th _

_ Actual Mother:Im with Rach, she’s doing a bit better, we’re watching a movie _

_ Stan the Man: are you staying there tonight? _

_ Actual Mother: only till she calms down/ falls asleep.  _

_ Actual Mother: and lets hope she doesnt wake up regressed, that’d a nightmare for mike and her _

_ Haystack: did you turn her phone to silent?  _

_ Actual Mother: Yeah, she had it on vibrate on her nightsand i just put it in the drawer. _

_ Wheres the Bee:alright tell her we all say hi _

_ Actual Mother: I will _

* * *

**The Losers Club and the Toizer twins**

11:00 am july 9th

Trashmouth: hey guys, mikes significant others are here do you want to hang out around town with us later?

Eds: I cant

Theres a BEE: why not

Eds: I’m grounded

Wheres the bee:again?

Eds:yep

Actual Father: Do you need a knight in dirty armor to save you from the goblin monster?

Haystack: why dirty armor? 

Actual Father: Because Im sorry if someone gallops up to my window in shiny armour they have probably never done anything before and might be holding the sword wrong.

Eds:No I’ll just climb out my window

Haystack: also I unfortanatly cannot I have work

Wheres the Bee:I can after I finish feeding the sheep

Actual Mother: can I bring georgie?

Trashmouth: YES

Actual Mother: then yes, i can go

Actual Father: I can also go but I need to take a shower.   
  
__

* * *

 

**The losers club and the toizer twins**

3:00 pm july 9th

Trashmouth:HOLY SHIT

Theres a BEE: So a parently one of Nanceys boyfriends Steve is here for the summer? And has a job?

Eds: okay? 

Actual Mother: Why the holy shit rach?

Trashmouth: HE PUNCHED BOWERS

There’s a BEE: in the face

Trashmouth: So bowers was being really creepy and bowers like right? And of course he’s transphobic and knows us cause we’re the Tozier twins™ and so he comes over and he doesnt just d**dn*me me, but both of us, and i guess Steve was within earshot bc he just frikin apears out of nowhere ad tells him to stop that creepy gross shit (his exact words) and then byers stabbed him cause hes psycho so steve punches his nose and now  bowers is laying on the floor of the store unconscious and steve is bleeding but adults dont care cause we’re in derry so can we come to someones house as to not freak out our family.

Actual Mother: you can come to mine my parents took georgie to the doctor for another checkup.

Eds: do I need to come doctor another bowers inflicted stomach wound?

Theres a BEE: yes

Eds: alright im on my way

Stan the Man: I have not even met this steve harrington and i already like him

Theres a BEE: Hes baisicly the best mom

Stan the man:do i wanna know

Theres a BEE: no

* * *

 

**Wheeler,Harrington**

4:00 pm july 9th

W:Steve

W:was that

W:a binder

W:I spotted?

S:......

S: yeah

W: nice, okay ima do something give me a sec

* * *

**The no cis club**

_ Tozier twin1™ has added Steve Harrington to the no cis club _

_ Tozier twin1™ has changed Steve Harrington's name to Group Father _

 

Tozier twin1™:Welcome to the no cis club™ steve

Tozier twin2™: ANOTHER ONE

Staniel the Maniel: I here that you punched bowers after promptly getting stabbed

Group Father: is that his name? If so then yeah i punched him

Bailey Picket:Hello again steve

Eds:^^

Danny Phantom: Hi

Danny Phantom: you have now met every member of the no cis club™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY a longer chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we stan these characters

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_The Lovers Club_ **

9:00 am july 11th

Eds: So uhm

Eds: can i stay at one of your houses?

Wheres the Bee: why?

Eds: I ran away after getting into a fight with mah

Trashmouth: Id say you could stay at mine but my family is still here

Actual Mother: I can ask if you can atleast stay the night at mine

Eds: I’d like that

Stan the Man: you can proabbly stay with me for a little bit too

Eds: thanks guys I apreciate it.

Haystack:geuss who dosnt work today!

Actual Father: you

Haystack: yes

Haystack: also

Haystack: I love New kids on the block

Trashmouth:we know

Trashmouth: and thats adorable

Actual Father: but is this really the time

Haystack: its always the time for newkids

**_The losers club and the Toizer twins_ **

 

12:00 Pm july 11th

Bailey Picket: [Nap time.jpeg]

Tozier Twin1™:Is that Rachel and Eddie?

Danny Phantom: Cuddling with Georgie

Stan the Man: Watching tangled

Bailey Picket: Yes, Yes it is, eds fell asleep and georgie not long after that

Bailey Picket: Rachel lasted the longest and he fell asleep after I see the light.

Group Dad: that is

Group Dad : Adorable

 

3:00 Pm july 11th

Toizer Twin2™: However cute that is

Eds: its unappreciated.

Tozier Twin1™:Its already my home screen

Tozier Twin2™:Die

Tozier Twin1™:I cant el and will would murder me

Eds: you know, he has a point

Bailey Picket: Its true also, the picture is neccesary

Eds: why

Danny Phantom:We’re making a scrap book.

Tozier Twin2™: … you know… im not gonna qeustion it.

 

**_The losers club and the tozier twins_ **

12:30pm july 11th

Eds: I want icecream

Actual Mother: I dont have money for ice cream

Actual Father: I do

Eds: will you buy me icecream

Actual Mother: Rachel says she would also like some icecream

Wheres the Bee:I can buy Rachel Icecream

Haystack: I can buy Bailey and I icecream

Actual Father: So we’re all getting icecream?

Actual Mother:it would apear so

Actual Mother: also while we are on the subject of buying things

Actual Mother: will one of you help me buy more juice for eds rache and georgie, i dont have enough money and my parents dont get paid till next week

Haystack: I can I’ll go to the store before we all meet up and I can give it to you while we’re their

Actual Mother: do you know what flavour

Haystack: strawberry Banana right?

Actual Mother: yeah

Haystack: Ok i got your back

Actual Mother: thanks

**_The no cis club_ **

12:45 pm july 11th

_Tozier Twin1™ has changed the chat name to the no cis club™_

Tozier Twin1™: much better

Tozier Twin1™: also

Tozier Twin1™: MY PARENTS ARE THE BEST AND BOUGHT ME A NEW  BINDER FOR A LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT CAUSE I WAS IN INDIANA

Danny Phantom: Nice

Danny Phantom: I need to get a new binder mine’s beginning to come apart

Stan the Man: I need a binder in general

Danny Phantom: noted

Stan the Man: do you want to go to the park and watch birds with me after we get icecream?

Danny Phantom: sure

**_Mother, Father, Daughter, Son_ **

7:00 am july 12th

Daughter:i wanna watch the greatest showman

Son: me too

Father:come over

Father: I own that movie and just got snacks for the two of you cause its our day while the denbroughs hang out

Daughter:can you pick me up?

Daughter: my dads at work and my mom doesnt want me to walk all the way there alone for obvious reasons

Father: yeah

Father: eddie do want me to pick you up too?

Son: please

Father: im gonna pick up rach first i’ll be there in a little bit

 

**_The Los/vers club_ **

9:00 am july 12th

Actual Father: [2 adorable dorks.jpeg]

Actual Father: they fell asleep watching lemonade mouth after watching and very passionately singing along to the greatest showman

Actual Mother: Georgie says thats adorable

Actual Mother: i also think its adorable

Stan the Man: They are quite cute

Haystack: you know what we haven’t done in a while?

Wheres the Bee: los/vers date night?

Haystack: los/vers date night.

Actual Father: we should wait to discuss this until the other 2 wake up

Actual Mother: agreed

* * *

12:00 pm july 12th

Trashmouth: whats up guys?

Actual Mother: we were waiting for you to wake up to talk about group date night

Eds: we should get sushi

Haystack: i remember you used to hate the _idea_ of sushi

Eds: its raw fish

Wheres the Bee: but they clean it thoroughly

Stan the Man: I can only eat a very salect few types of sushi

Eds: we could just make homemade food and that way we can all get what we want

Trashmouth: I know how to make sushi

Trashmouth: my mom tought me

Stan the Man: I can bring stuff from my pantry i have a few things and my moms going shoping tomorow so she shouldnt mind

Actual Mother: Sounds like a plan

Trashmouth: we can do it on stans birthday!

Actual Father: in other news

 

**_Bailey Denbrough has added the members of the los/vers club to a chat with Georgie Denbrough_ **

**_Bailey Denbrough has renamed the chat The Georgie Protection squad_ **

_Rachel Toizer has changed her name to #1 Georgie Stan_

_Stanley Uris has changed his name to Birds and Books_

_Danny Marsh has changed his name to Faboulous_

_Eddie Kaspbrack has changed their name to #2 Georgie Stan_

_Mike Hanlon has changed his name to Flower Boy_

_Ben Hanscom has changed his name to Benny Boy_

_Bailey Denbrough has changed her name to The Sister_

_George Denbrough has changed his name to Georgie_

 

Georgie: Hi guys!

#1 Georgie Stan: GEORGIE GOT A PHONE

The Sister: after much persasion and a promise that I would moniter who he talks to

Georgie:YEP!

Flower Boy: as nice as this is we all have to go get started on what we are gonna make on sunday

Georgie: okay buy!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter yet. the next one will probably be shorter and solely focus on date night and stans birthday and also feature some normal story format

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good? its kinda rushed but i enjoyed writing it, second chapter will most likely be at least partly in story format and not texting format.


End file.
